


The Town With No Flowers

by Beccaman



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Kind of Depressing, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccaman/pseuds/Beccaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calla lives in a town where flowers never bloom. Now, Aukelila is here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Town With No Flowers

In my town, there are no flowers. There are no pictures of flowers, and no flowers that bloom or are sold. There are no flowers in my town. Here, it is dull and dark, just like most of us had become.

 

I watch as all my friends sink into this darkness too. Where flowers don’t bloom. I have never seen a flower, but I heard they were quite beautiful.

 

In this town, there is only one light. Her name is Aukeilia. With her bleach blonde hair, and crystal green eyes, it is no wonder she is our light.

 

She dresses in bright clothing, to match her booming personality. She is quiet, but she is loud. She never yells, but she’s always shouting. Aukeilia is too much and too little. She is everything.

 

I watch her as she skips out of class, watch her as she runs in fields and watch her well she walks on trails. She is one with earth and nature. She isn’t a flower, but she’s the closest thing we’ll get.

 

I watch Aukeilia as the light slowly fades from her, just like everyone else. I watch as the shadows consume her, powerless to do anything. I think to myself,  _ ‘another one gone.” _

 

Aukelila drags herself back though, and I am surprised to see dull light again in her emerald eyes when she looks at me. We talk, and the light brightens even more, and it makes me a tiny bit happier.

 

I listen to her speak at night. I hear her voice, and it’s once more full of emotion. She talks about getting out of here. I listen and watch her sparkling green eyes and bright smile light up the night sky well I’m curled in her arms.

 

Aukelila doesn’t show up one day, and I already feel myself fading back to darkness, like everyone else here. Except for Aukelila. She spreads happiness wherever she goes.

 

I’m listening, but I’m not, when Aukelila’s father tells me she’s gone. I nod my head as I feel darkness pooling in my heart and grief bringing me to my knees.

 

I stand in front of Aukelila’s headstone, my eyes to the sky. In my town, there are no flowers. Except, there was once. A beautiful girl named Aukelila, who changed lives while she was alive. A beautiful girl named Aukelila whom I loved just as much as I thought I might love flowers.

 

I look down. In my town, there are no flowers. There are no pictures of flowers, and no flowers that bloom or are sold, but at my feet… Is a flower. A bud, more specifically. I crouch down and I can already tell it will be beautiful. 

 

“Aukelila..” I whisper, into the clouds of the dreary day. It begins to rain. 

 

I swear I can hear a whisper back.

 

_ “Calla..” _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, I saw a prompt on Pintrest. "Write a story about a town that has no flowers."  
> I'm sorry it's just personal work for development >_


End file.
